


As the Seasons Change

by AsLongAsWeBreathe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Author is Belial Trash...WMTSB Trash in General, Based On A Twitter Headcanon with a Friend, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Betaread/Proofread, Self-Indulgent, What-If, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsLongAsWeBreathe/pseuds/AsLongAsWeBreathe
Summary: A series of drabbles where the former Supreme Primarch and the Fallen Primal finds themselves in a peculiar situation of being alive after all that is said and done.Familiarity, Longing...Unspoken Thoughts. But what was sure is they made it so easy for each other.





	1. Spring One: Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhaa), [Alkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/gifts).



> THIS IS ENTIRELY SELF-INDULGENT. I am sorry for this crack BUT IT MUST BE WRITTEN. Thank you so much to the wonderful Rhaa-san for instigating the Fire. 
> 
> Soon enough I will also color our Twitter RP with this goodness. XD
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy :>

The hut was quaint, minimalist at most; one that fits that of the company that he has been frequenting every now and then, away from the prying eyes of the Grandcypher. Much has been said and done ever since the skies were spared from the King of the Fallen’s Grand Finale and thus why, here he was…a mere fragment in a weapon by the Singularity’s side, one that was continuously met with animosity.

 

Oh, but what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. Frankly, this was one of the Fallen Primal’s harmless secrets but not; merely that the world would woe it if they knew who this said person was. Thus, a secret…though the world could burn for all he cared, he never cared, what mattered was the thrill of the present. That he was eager, wanting and waiting the moment his beloved messiah opens his eyes in the dimension that they were residing upon.

 

Yet, here he was; under the sweltering heat of the sun, he watches a form so familiar yet not. Red beryl continues to watch in both fascination and curiosity as the former Supreme Primarch allowed his dainty fingers to be caked in mud, intent on the harvest of…Potatoes? If Belial was not mistaken…, Lucifer murmured something about the plant dying and the said root crop being ready for harvest.

 

He remembers grunting in nonchalance, and his cup of coffee and chocolate croissant are both entirely consumed since then. Thus, he was bored. Canaan forbid the Fallen Primal’s mind when such emotion strikes. Yet, the emotion begins to create a sort of lull in the air…as though this was all familiar, something that was comforting.

 

Once again, blood hued eyes turn to the figure a few meters away from him…to that scar upon the man’s neck in particular, roaming his eyes to the familiar back that was always turned away from him. Unflinching, he continues his eyes’ conquest, watching that perfect backside shift every now and then when Lucifer would move every now and then.

 

In a way, this was perhaps a masochistic ritual of sorts for the Fallen Primarch, and he licks his lips at the thought, giving the rim of his empty cup one last caress, as if he was itching to touch something else. Alas, he stands…caking his soles with the mud and walks to where Lucifer eyed every potato with much diligence and solemnity.

 

The image in itself was so surreal he started to shake with uncontrollable laughter. Amethyst hues look up at him in inquiry, curiosity…as though wondering what it is that seemed to have tickled his senses once again.

 

Truly he will never get used to the image of the Supreme Primarch he knows with such a state. He managed to make farming look immaculate and it somehow made him jovial for some reason. Familiarity, he thinks. It’s always familiarity; Lucifer just makes it all so easy.

 

“Is something…bothering you, Belial?”, the ivory haired man asked, choosing the proper words to ask but not quite getting it. He has known the man since his coming to be and somehow, bothersome thoughts were not really something common in Belial’s territory.

 

The taller Primal’s shoulders continue to shake in laughter, calming down a few moments later to squat beside him. Idly, Belial allowed his fingers to sink upon the mud as well,

 

“You’re so good at this it just tickles the funsies in me~”, laughter now mellowed to softer chuckles, he pokes a muddied finger on Lucifer’s smooth cheek, “Mm~ So what does Mama Lucy have in mind for lunch today?~”

 

Lucifer laughs wryly, shaking his head as he tries to wipe the smudge of mud in his cheeks with the back of his gloved hand, wincing when he realized how dirty the said glove was as well. Best that he finishes his task soon, it seems. After a few minutes of thought, he looks at his companion, “Potato au Gratin sounds nice, what do you think?”

 

“Yum~”, Belial hums, his other hand naturally wiping the smudge of mud from Lucifer’s face; it was fun to tease occasionally but truly, he rather that his company remains as the purity he knows. Soon enough, Lucifer deemed their harvest enough and Belial was already hoisting the basket in his arms and the ivory haired man smiles in silent gratitude.

 

They trek back to the hut, an ebony wing making itself known to serve as a makeshift umbrella. Lucifer hums another thanks and Belial winks in return, making the man shake his head at the familiar antics.

 

Perhaps yearning familiar days wasn’t so wrong, and what they shared was one not known by many but belongs to the two of them. It was fine for now…until the skies come crashing down, this was enough.


	2. Spring Two: Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daylights make for good reflections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh this beautiful sin continues~~
> 
> Please don't mind me. Really, I would like to thank Rhaa for feeding me this delicious confection of an idea.
> 
> Perhaps...we're seeing a smut chapter soon enough but eh, these slice of life, domestic fluff are still making my kokoro happy.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy~

Another day; another beginning; three days since and now the Fallen Primal was already sitting by one of the wicker chairs the moment Lucifer rouses for the day’s labor. They speak none of it, and though most would find their everyday cyclical and monotonous, between crystalline blue and blood ruby eyes, the two Primals knew that anticipation bridled upon their nerves at the notion of being in each other’s company the moment time made it possible.

 

For a month or so, this has been their routine; when his time and energies would allow it, Belial would welcome himself at Lucifer’s quaint abode, awaiting the ivory haired man’s rousing so that they may begin anew; whether it be tending to the gardens, planting new additions to the green house or even experimenting meals to simple desserts over casual conversations, every day managed to be new.

 

Most would think it deplorable that the former Supreme Primarch even welcomed the presence of his former Adjutant but he thinks none of it, even, Lucifer finds it in himself to secretly thank Belial in his heart for the man was, after all, the reason why he could enjoy the simple pleasures of living in peace compared to awaiting upon the gardens in solitude.

 

It is a wonder, truly…that Belial found a plan to allow him into existence once more using the same twisted rituals he has used to resuscitate Lucilius into being. Most would not understand but to Lucifer, whom once upon a time once placed his full faith upon Belial’s companionship…he understands. He understands more than anyone…which is why they speak not even of the time that Lucilius was slayed with his hands.

 

Truly, it is as though his fate has long been twisted into connection with that of his creator, his Adjutant and of course, his ward and solace, Sandalphon.

 

They’ve yet to speak about the events of the Grand Finale as well, but even then they found it of no import. It could be called a fool’s ignorance, but for Lucifer, it is merely acceptance that his role and fate upon such events is long past, if anything…he knew that solitude would soon gnaw him in those empty gardens and once more, he is saddened at everything Sandalphon had to endure when it was he who waits.

 

Ah, now that the coffee haired Supreme Primarch is travelling with the Singularity’s crew…it is a wonder how Belial is able to make sure that his visits do not coincide with that of Sandalphon’s frequent few-minute stays.

 

“Frown lines, Luci~ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying so hard to look like Cilius~”, he had not noticed Belial moving from the wicker chair to sitting upon his single bed, oh, so that was the added weight that made the bed bounce slightly. Now, the bed creaks and Lucifer notices, as Belial’s figure challenges the weight that the bed can carry and Lucifer sighs,

 

“Nonsense, Belial. I am not one to neglect my needs after all…”, Lucifer smiled in reminiscence, for more than once they had spotted the Astral Researcher so lost in his work that he neglects his bodily needs or health. Belial snorts, if anything Lucifer was the other person whose dedication could almost parallel that of Lucilius.

 

Lucifer makes a move to stand but Belial takes a hold of his forearm, pulling him back down and again, he is reminded of those days long past…back when they were in their youth. Such gestures definitely meant that the younger Primal would soon coax him into one of his whimsies and somehow, Lucifer managed to diffuse and compromise…he wonders if he could this time around.

 

Fingers trace the scar upon his neck, and somehow…Lucifer yearned to know the thoughts of his companion during such moment. Those cunning, hungering eyes…what do they see? He or his dear friend past? If so…then Lucifer finds his yearning strange; in truth they were still upon the void the Speaker has thrust them into, and he was sure with all heart that they were together still.

 

_Canaan…a few moments of hushed secret intimacies here and there, words of encouragement and comfort…for all it was worth even if it was empty truth from his part or colored lies upon Belial’s part…_

_…_ ah, there it is again. A clench makes itself known in his chest, and truly he frowns now but nonetheless he does not stop his next motion.

 

At once, his hand reaches to the bigger Primal’s cheek…, for sympathy, pity or comfort, neither he nor Belial knows the answer. Belial was quick to lean into the touch, haptic response being a constant thirst for the Fallen Primal. If it was Lucifer’s touch or _the body’s_ touch he could feel upon those moments, he does not know as well. Contradictions…another familiarity.

 

“Luci”, Belial mock whines and Lucifer relents and plays along with a sigh,

 

“Yes, Belial?”

 

“I should fix you a better wardrobe soon…, your clothes are too plain”

 

“Are you saying I look…unsightly?”, Lucifer tests the word, a touch of rare teasing honeyed upon his question.

 

Belial moves away from his touch, an indignant look upon his face, “Nope, just boring. Always so boring”

 

“Ah…then, my apologies”, he smiles genuinely and Belial rolls his eyes. Lucifer chuckles, figuring that the tall Fallen Primal would not stop him this time. Correct he was, Belial followed after him nonetheless,

 

“Luci~ Should we look for Silk Worms? It will be fun”

 

_Apple trees…two children playing with the cicadas…one of ebony wings and the other of ivory…_

“Very well. I will see if we may locate some in the area”

 

It was going to be a great day for harvest, Lucifer thinks idly.


	3. Spring Three : Apple Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It certainly is a strange time to crave for Apple Pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. 
> 
> At this rate, I just confess I'm full BeliFer trash. 
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

_The halls of Canaan are quiet, yet to be filled with what soon will be known as the Primals under Lucilius…except for two, the first creations. Footsteps echo through the halls as two pairs of small feet run._

_The one wearing white robes, bearing the face of his creator, held a small smile at the thought of something new. There was anticipation upon his steps, eager to finally let his learnings from numerous times of free reading be of use. Perhaps, they may gift something to their creator as well?_

_Meanwhile, behind him is one of black robes, bearing sharper and contrasting features to that of his companion, he followed the other excitedly at the thought of something to do. He has already memorized the courtyard and the asymmetrical geometry of the hallways in his search of something to take interest upon._

_Their Creator is currently fixated with his work on his laboratories and so they were left with another indefinite extensions of free time until Lucilius calls upon them for an errand or perhaps a test-run on their cores._

_“Wait! Cifer! Do we even have the ingredients?”, the one bearing ebony robes wheezed in between exhaustion and excitement.  They have been running the halls in search of a kitchen and their little feet can only do so much,_

_“I’m sure there will be ample ingredients? Lucilius said we have everything we need…”, the other mumbled softly in reply, before his crystalline blue eyes sparkle in an idea, “Belial?”_

_“Yeahp?”_

_“Do you think you can get the apples while I prepare the other ingredients?”_

_Belial grinned, eager to have an excuse to use his wings despite the fact that Lucilius admonished them from exhausting their cores for now. Sprouting a pair of ebony wings, he drawled at Lucifer, “Okay~ Don’t go doing it without me Cifer, I wanna see!”_

_“Yes. Hurry, so we can surprise Lucilius”, Lucifer chirped happily in turn, suddenly eager. Following the example of the younger primal, his back sprouts a pair of snow-white wings, fluttering faster upon the direction of the kitchens. He hoped that what they are about to make will spare them from the researcher’s scolding._

_When Belial turned up in the kitchen a few minutes later, he was holding a handful of apples and sporting a couple of leaves and petals in his chocolate locks. Lucifer’s eyes shined as he eyed the ripe, red fruits on his companion’s arms. Eagerly, the two began their adventures of creating this confection known as “Apple Pie”, an open recipe book in hand._

_They had been scolded soon as Lucilius knew of the commotion, but if anything, the two thought it had been worth it when Lucifer fetched an empty plate on the researcher’s laboratory just an hour later._

When Lucifer opened his eyes, a blinding light greets him and a strange, painful sensation on his neck is making itself known. Blinking repeatedly to chase the drowsiness away, he wonders how it had even been possible to fall asleep under the apple tree in his gardens when the sun’s heat had managed to still be unforgiving, despite the shade. Spring has allowed the tree to slowly bloom in a beautiful haze of white and pink, signaling its survival of the cold season.

 

He then turns his gaze to the man beside him, asleep and leaning by the trunk as well, Belial had a tranquil look upon his face that reminded him of that small child he would sleep together with when night dawns upon Canaan. A few moments earlier, he had recalled that the Fallen Primal had been complaining that the crew’s latest sojourns required the power of his Scythe and thus, had been unable to visit as frequent as he did the past weeks.

 

Not only that, but it seemed Belial busied himself with catering to Lucilius’ needs upon the middle dimension they were upon whenever the Grandcypher decided to tuck in for the night. The Fallen Primal delighted upon the idea but Lucifer knew how boredom would strike him so quick, that Belial simply needed to enact the devious ideas in his chaotic thoughts in order to retain a semblance of uniqueness to his every day. It had always been Belial’s greatest boon and vice, his masterful ways of handling his hedonism.

 

Lucifer nodded in understanding, though he must admit how quickly it was for his inner thoughts to thrive for the company of the man he had grown up with. His musings make him smile…perhaps, when times are right, and promises are fulfilled…they may share some more memories. The times before them are filled with possibilities. And right now, he surrenders to what the days have upon him.

 

His work will not wait for him, however and so he prompts himself to stand up, stretching and letting out a soft yawn. The sun is still high up, and there was a lot of opportunity to work. Once more turning his attention to Belial, Lucifer smiles softly as he places his sunhat upon the Fallen Primal’s slumbering form, placing a feather-like kiss to where the crown of Belial’s head would be. It wouldn’t do well to interrupt his rest now, the poor thing; he is certainly being overworked.

 

He wonders…, how fast will time fly by until the tree bears fruit and so they may share that nostalgic confection once again? Enthusiasm flooding his chest, Lucifer then proceeded to continue tending to the garden.

 

Behind the sunhat, a disgruntled sigh leaves the Fallen Primal,

 

“Such a tease, Cifer~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The next chapter might call for a rating change. ahaha


	4. Spring Four : Waterdrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was hardly like Canaan, but it will definitely do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I am here to terrorize you with my trash.
> 
> Here, please take it. I am so in love with BeliFer that I should burn. Also please take note of the rating change. We're not so sinny, but we're getting there.
> 
> In the meantime, I'm thinking of writing my BelDjee thoughts as well whoop.
> 
> Enjoy my trash~
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO: Alkie - Thank you for satisfying our needs for this golden pair! aaaaaa

Touch was…if anything, something that never lacked between he and Lucifer…even back when they served as the Supreme Primarch and the Adjutant. Despite his hunger for the haptic contact, the former Supreme Primarch would always find ways to compromise and allow for the two of them to benefit… _and benefit they both did_. This was hardly like the grandiose baths that Canaan provided; there were no golden pillars with pristine silken canopies, nor were there fountains that sprung forth the clearest of waters that it shone like crystals.

 

In this small compartment that was known as Lucifer’s humble little bathroom, they both had to huddle close to each other and make the most space that the little tub could provide for them. A simple faucet provided the waters in which they currently relish, the room illuminated naturally by the moonbeams cascading through the small open space provided. Forget the fact that his right feet is dangling outside the tub, or how easily the water sloshed out the tub should a small movement be made by the ivory haired male; he could hardly move, after all and his back was starting to scream in protest but it was nothing compared to the prize before him.

 

More than anything however, he realized just how much he truly reveled upon their current position, relishing how he could excuse the touches to the distance that could not be helped. Red beryl eyes hungrily roamed to savor the sight of Lucifer, sitting between his legs and huddling his knees close to him, the man doing his best not to let his back touch the chest of the bigger male out of humbleness and frankly, embarrassment. It had been long…far too long since they last shared a bath together, Lucifer thinks, and this may have been one of the rare occasions where he believed that Belial had been able to bribe him into doing something that would benefit the Fallen Primal more.

 

“Belial…”, the name came out a whisper, almost like a fervent prayer and the soft growl from Belial did not miss his ears, the fingers that have been kneading, feeling any flesh that their hands could reach pause their conquest and he sighs softly, “Is this better?”

 

An indulgent smile comes upon the sinful primal’s lips, hot breath washing against his ear that it was Lucifer’s turn to let his pleasure be known, a soft, pleased sigh escaping those kind lips…those oh so kind lips that he had always defiled and sated his hunger upon behind pillars and curtains, in between times that they meet each other… _gods, he loved it when Lucifer says yes…when he would compromise and keep it as something that can only ever be known by the two of them_.

 

Better… _this was absolute perfection._ More than the scar that Lucifer’s neck now bore, how this smaller, more fragile body down below was one he had always, always, _always_ yearned to defile and corrupt for himself. It was more than his love for the ivory locks or the blue eyes that mirrored that of his beloved messiah…no. It was perhaps the fact that here, now…in this quaint, little place…they are one. Imperfections at last, equals…it made it so easy for Belial to at last give in and hunger for more than he can warrant for himself. For once, it seemed right.

 

“It’s more than better”, the Fallen Primal hums to break the silence, and Lucifer smiles in melancholia at the answer. He would always like to believe that he understood Belial; they had grown up side by side after all and understood each other’s intricacies for bonds and desires more than anyone else. It had been easy to give in when his Adjutant had touched his lips chastely upon his, surprise allowing him to finally taste him full. Always, always, always…he had wanted to ask the other if he ever looked at him and understood that he had treasured and cherished him like their devotion to their messiah.

 

What contradictions…the heart.

 

More than better…Lucifer supposes he could settle with that. He could not have it in his heart to acknowledge greed when it makes itself known…something that only Belial was able to incite; so much has been said and done since then…dearest was he to his ward, and he knows more than anyone that the astral researcher did acknowledge Belial. They both had a heart in their hands…but as waters rippled when he faces Belial at last, placing both his palms upon the chocolate haired man’s cheeks it felt like his heart at last attained something that he refused to acknowledge he desired.

 

Belial waits no longer, an arm catching the smaller man by the waist and soon they were exchanging breaths, lips touching in a familiar rhythm of passion yet solemnity. Gasps pass by open lips and the bigger man takes this as passage, letting his tasting appendage to slide with the other’s mouth, pleased with moan that he incites from the other’s lips. Minutes felt like hours as their tongues melded in a pleasurable dance, bodies touching ever closer that they both feel each other’s desire poignantly between them; further, Lucifer burns inside out and Belial wants more… _more._

 

More than better…but really, Belial supposes this was _perfect_ as he parts with the other and tastes the skin of Lucifer’s neck, tongue tracing the scar intricately before lathering his wet muscle up to the other’s ear, panting.

 

“Do you want me to stop, Lucifer?”

 

And when he called upon the former Supreme Primarch’s name, the answer dawned to them both. It was a beginning…something that perhaps have long begun but they have refused to recognize. And soon, the waters rippled in rhythm of two hungry souls that yearned to fit imperfect pieces of each other with the other…but it had been the best bath the two of them had ever shared so far, despite the current circumstances.


	5. Spring Five : Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, the climate allows for year-round harvests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I give up...my soul has been conquered by this rare pair. 
> 
> Great thanks to those who read and leave kudos~ Rest assured, I will terrorize you more with this heavenly rare pair in the future. 
> 
> Anywho~ Enjoy reading~

It had brought Lucifer great joy when he learned that the climate in the sky isle that he had decided to reside upon is good enough to make Coffee planting a year-round ritual. It is now a norm that he shares his bountiful harvest with the people on the town who had also taken a liking to the ivory haired man residing on the small hut in the outskirts of the town. The sky isle in itself was a home to many a people whose lives relied more upon the bountiful blessings of nature than skyfaring for a living.

 

The winds now carry the sweetness of cherry blossoms, Lucifer notes, and he surmises he could perhaps arrange a small meal-time for him and the crew under its beautiful shade should they ever visit. He could hand some of his harvest for the crew to enjoy as well; the mere thought of his creation bringing tranquility to their beings gave Lucifer much happiness. Not only that, but he is eager to learn as well of all the sights and memories that Sandalphon has made with the crew.

 

“Having fun, Cifer?”, the strong gust of wind was definitely from the clap of six wings before its owner’s feet landed soundlessly upon the ground, “Ooh~ Another good harvest hm?”

 

“Belial”, Lucifer greets with a smile, tipping his sunhat, “Yes…I will be sharing some with the townspeople and hopefully a handful with the crew as well. Seeing as you are here…I take it they are busy?”

 

Belial yawned, “Mhm~ Everyone’s getting rough and rowdy at the ship. Something about a huge affair for skyfarers or something…eh, whatever. Not like my Scythe’s help was needed so I could drop by”

 

“I see”, the ivory haired man nods, turning his attention back to his harvest. Estimating his plantation’s size, he would be finished by around mid-afternoon hopefully, and he could at least carry some of the harvests to the villagers.

 

Lucifer bites his lower lip in contemplation, wondering if he should ask his question yet his companion beats him to it with a whine, huge arms wrapping around him, “Cifer~ Frown lines, remember?”

 

“Mm, I do. I just wanted to ask about—”

 

“About Sandy?”, Belial smirks against his ear, making hairs raise on his arm,

 

“Yes. How is he?”

 

“Well…”, the Fallen Primal drawls as Lucifer decides to resume his harvest despite the arms wrapped around him. It was not like he did not like the contact after all, “He’s not being so overworked like the others~ But he’s running here and there helping the Tokuiten in heralding their members…You should be proud, Lucifer”, Belial continues, his hand reaching to rub his forefinger on the appendage that Lucifer was chewing on a few minutes ago, “Your little bird’s now a fully grown man~”

 

Despite the other’s usual strange wordings, Lucifer chuckles in agreement, “That he is…and I am indeed proud. I am glad he has learned to live with his desires at heart, there is so much for him to learn…”

 

“Yeahp…like you”, Belial finishes with a nonchalant shrug. He lets go as Lucifer turns to face him, a silent inquiry on those blue eyes. The ruby eyed Primal grins, “Come now, Cifer~ Bet all I have that you don’t even have any idea on living your life to the fullest…”

 

“Belial…I appreciate your concern however”, Lucifer hums stepping in front of the taller Primal to tap his cheeks patronizingly, “It is simply that we do not share the same idea of _living your life to the fullest,_ as you say it”

 

“Okay~”, the Fallen Primal snorts with a drawl, “Just suggesting, is all~”. Belial then reaches for him as well, once more letting his fingers trace featherlike touches on his lower lip, “Tsk tsk, look at you, wounding these perfect lips”

 

“You know that I am not perfect”, it was the second time that they shared the banter, and now that Lucifer remembers, the topic back then was somewhere along the lines of his ward as well. Huh, it seemed like ages ago, really and yet here they are again. Like that very moment, Belial is stunned to silence, before a sly smile makes it way to that sinful mouth. Lucifer knows what’s coming next and he closes his eyes.

 

The kiss was chaste, so unlike the disposition of the Fallen Primal, but he did seem to be intent in melting him with warmth as Belial strokes Lucifer’s lips with languid licks. They part with one last gentle suck on the ivory haired Primal’s lower lip. Sleazy satisfaction makes itself known in those mischievous liquid ruby eyes and Lucifer chuckles once more, as if he was gazing upon the eyes of a thoroughly satisfied pet cat.

 

“Will you be staying long, Belial?”, he asks as he takes the basket of coffee and walks back to the shade of the hut. Behind him, Belial follows with longer strides…soon catching up to him to get the basket from his arms,

 

“Yeahp, perfect time to, if you ask me~”

 

“…I highly doubt this would be a great time for us to share such a small bed”, Lucifer notes with a solemn smile.

 

“I don’t know”, Belial shrugs, words dripping with both sarcasm and teasing, “I heard it’s hot, so why not?~”

 

“I jest, of course we may share…ah, would you like to check on the Silk Worms later?”

 

“Sure~ And while at it, let’s go meet the party at the town later…the air smells sweet, hm?”

 

“Are you asking me out, Belial?”, Lucifer smiles with a twinkle on his blue eyes. Belial grins, stealing another kiss from the shorter male before heading to the kitchen,

 

“I’ll have you know, I can be quite the charming date, Cifer”


	6. Spring Six : Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would make for a nice first date indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to see cherry blossoms!~ Oh, and...somehow the idea of the two in kimono seemed very appealing and I just had to...ack!
> 
> Thanks for staying this long!~ Frankly I have no idea how long I will be puking my fluffals for this pair but aaaaa, thanks to those who read!~
> 
> Anyhow, enjooooooy as always.

Today was different in a way that Belial decides to grace Lucifer with his presence the moment daybreak paves way to the stardust and the blanket of the night. Usually, it would be around this time that he would leave and yet the Fallen Primal somehow managed to bring Lucifer a lot of surprises that night. They were pleasant surprises, nonetheless, and it was not like he did not trust Belial. Rather, there were times that curiosity for the dark haired man’s plans gnawed at him too much despite his early claims of patience and trust.

 

The first surprise had to be Belial’s attire for the night…compared to his usual garb of svelte darkness and mystery, it seems that Belial has fancied himself into wearing something very much appropriate for the occasion. The clothing was of oriental origin, a beautiful mixture of an ebony kimono patterned with an intricate painting of an oni, red and golden accessories and a haori lined with expensive looking purple fur. Lucifer knows that Belial had always been pleasing to the eyes, after all the man’s looks were meant to be opposite of his. Whereas he was made to look soft, innocent and truly angelic, the man before him was meant to snare and disarm.

 

Belial grins, taking note of those mesmerized blue eyes, “Now, now, Cifer~ As much as I like you…eyeing me all over like that. We better dress you up too. I got you one for the occasion too, y’know?”

 

“Belial”, for a moment, Lucifer sounds breathless until those sapphire eyes narrowed in concern. It wasn’t until Belial spoke of it that he took note of the thick garments that were draped in the bigger Primal’s left arm. Belial got all this for him? But where…and how? _Why?_ It was never really in his persona to indulge in vanity and it seems that Belial notice the conflict upon his demeanor and so the Fallen Primal ushers him inside the hut,

 

“Lucifer. Trust me on this~ I’m just being a good date”

 

The ivory haired man smiled wanly as his hands were forced up. Belial quickly made work of his clothing; he had been simply dressed and freshly bathed, ready for their rendezvous but truly, he was not expecting himself to experience such…luxuries. He does not think of it important and yet he smiles with gratitude upon the man as Belial at last finally managed to dress him up as he pleased. And so, he closes his eyes and entrusts himself to the self-proclaimed fashion designer.

 

-

 

Soon enough, Lucifer himself was well dressed and the two decided to at last step out of the hut and proceed to their chosen location. The town would be bustling with people by now, since the cherry blossom viewing would be a nightly occurrence that were sure to attract not only the locals but numerous other skyfarers who were sure to see the small sky isle alight with little lanterns and a beautiful cascade of pink all over town as the trees were in full bloom. Thus, Lucifer decided to at least choose a location with assured privacy for the both of them to enjoy the view in silence.

 

Instead of heading to town, Lucifer led Belial (who had their basket in tow) further into the prairie, their steps ascending a little and the night winds picking up. This way, he was somehow thankful of Belial’s choice of garb and reminds himself to thank the Fallen Primal once again once the night is over. As always, it seems the Fallen Primal has taken a penchant to making sure they retain a semblance of opposition in their theme. His kimono was pristine white littered with intricate patterns of amethyst shaded feathers, thankfully, there wasn’t much accessories but his ivory haori is being held together by a silver chain that twinkled should night lights hit it. The haori kept him warm from the night chills and just for the night, Lucifer deemed it right that he indulge in its vanity.

 

“Whoa~”, Belial wolf whistled soon as they reached a high point, where a lone cherry tree stood upon the cliff’s edge. The winds would occasionally brush the tree and cherry blossom petals would caress the two. Lucifer supposed that was the sign that his companion liked his choice of setting and thus the two busied themselves for a few moments into setting up their blanket, as well as the small meal the ivory haired man prepared for them beforehand. Soon enough, Lucifer was indulging himself in a cup of sweet sakura tea, whilst Belial decided to eat a slice of strawberry cake by hand.

 

The Fallen Primal’s eyes were upon the vastness before them…below, the breathtaking scene of the town is something their eyes feasted upon. The blossom viewing was in full motion and somehow, Belial was thankful that they did not have to push through that crowd. “Such a shame we didn’t get to nab a souvenir or two~ What do you think?”

 

“Again, Belial. Might I remind you that I am not really one to keen in…sojourns for accessories”, Lucifer chuckled as he reminded the other softly who pouted at his answer,

 

“See? This is why you’re no fun at times, Cifer…tsk tsk. And here I thought we could PDA a bit, hm…maybe next time?”

 

The strange terminology catches Lucifer’s attention, “PDA?”. Huh, he hasn’t spent much time in the skies to truly learn some of the intricacies of living a mundane life. Whatever this PDA is…it seemed either like a bad idea or a bad plan, gauging from the sudden lascivious smile on the Fallen Primal’s lips,

 

“Public Display of Affection, Cifer. PDA!~ Hm…the secret thing gets me all hot too though, so I don’t mind”, one second Belial was licking his fingers off the remaining cake icing, and the next he had the smaller man pinned beneath him upon the blankets, looking quite ready to snack again. He was about to lean in when a finger touches upon sinful lips,

 

“Belial…”, Lucifer’s voice held the teasing voice of admonishment, “It’s not a good date custom to kiss upon first dates”

 

A dark brow rose, “Hooh~? You know date customs and yet you don’t know PDA? Hm~ Where exactly are you learning these little knowledge of yours? Do tell…Lucifer”, alas, the deprived cannot be stopped from their thirst. As the ivory haired man wraps his arms on the Fallen Primal’s back, lips touch and revere the skin of his neck…he watches the cherry blossom before them with a wistful smile. Perhaps they should have ventured to the town after all, but then again…Belial did know how to charm his way into ending the night in quite the satisfying manner.

 

A good first date indeed.


	7. Spring Seven : Prairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting in the fields rouses time to think and ask some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Today's quota is a result of the past days' conversation about the intricacies of the Lucifer-Lucilius-Belial trio and Belial's role in it all. Ack, also, I'm seeing the possibility of another BeliFer fic in the future, but in a more dark, serious note. 
> 
> Meanwhile, we give praise to Faa-san in maid outfit! Haha! 
> 
> Don't mind my randomness.
> 
> Hope you like this one, and thanks for dropping by!~

In a few days’ time, the lush greeneries that surrounded the little sky isle were soon enough dotted with flecks of bright spring colors that blended well with the cherry blossom’s hue. Variations of tulips, lilacs and hyacinths were found here and there as well as a few specks of bluebells and even an assorted color of freesias. The grass was a little damp, Belial takes note, and he certainly looked out of place among such bright colors as he sat upon a random spot in the prairie.

 

Today was a no-go day after all, the Crew was definitely enjoying the company of the former Supreme Primarch in the current moments and his presence would be less than welcome, no matter what Lucifer says. Ah, but perhaps one of these times a little trouble here and there wouldn’t hurt; it was getting boring again, if you ask him. And he’d pay to see the reaction on the faces of the said crew should they learn of the _illicit liaisons_ that their perfect Lucifer had been partaking upon with him.

 

The thought makes him shiver with excitement, truly; he may indulge in the dirtiest of lies but nothing was more unraveling than the look of sheer disbelief on such pathetic, justice-loving faces in the face of harsh, cruel truths.

 

Yet, the interesting question did not lie upon the reasons that the said…affair is even happening (he refuses to recognize it as a bond, the sentimentality sickens him) but rather it was the question of _what makes them stay_.

 

It was no lie that he has seen Lucifer as perfect in all of his moments of living; even now in the current circumstance, truly the man manages to turn everything around him into solace, and his every action frankly the nearest to immaculate. Perhaps this conflict within him lies in the fact that much as he indeed loathed this…his perfection, his kindness, his tendency to be swayed upon the higher wills of those he wished to help and understand…he could definitely understand why his beloved creator loved and revered Lucifer so much. He frankly loathed all it, it was everything that was the opposite of who he was.

 

The man was everything he would never be; a true embodiment of opposition to each other, and yet sharing the same intricacies of devotion over fate, of questioning predestined things and yes, here they were…turning to the one thing that remained familiar despite everything that collapsed and fell. In a way it was the nearest semblance of contentment that Belial could ever get, the closest he could to the _great climax_ he so desires. Here, both broken…they were equals in their shattering and they could own each other this way. The mere thought in itself brings him great pleasure; the fact that his most detested being now brings him joy was a pleasurable stroke to his debauched need for hedonism.

 

Oh really, everything had been perfect when it was just the three of them; he, Lucilius and Lucifer. The Fallen Primal could care less for the fact that his beloved creator continued to look at him with disdain; he loved those hateful eyes, hungered to see more and more of it. Truly, he found Cilius the epitome of everything so perfect in his twisted visions of living; rebellious and away from the boring norms. Lucifer was the light to his shadow, and the three of them somehow created a semblance of normalcy despite the Astral Researcher’s adamant claims of ending him.

 

_But he would never do that…someone had to be a foil to the perfection._

 

A big shadow covers the prairie and the Fallen Primal stands, stretching his limbs; finally, he thinks. As the Grandcypher leaves, Belial takes this as his chance to at last trek his way to the hut. True to his thoughts, Lucifer’s smile was content albeit wistful even as he turned to look at his frequent visitor. The former Supreme Primarch chuckles, brushing off what seemed to be crushed petals from where he sat a while ago,

 

“Did you wait long, Belial?”, Lucifer asked, not really waiting for an answer as he beckoned the taller Primal inside the hut, “As always, coffee seemed to be the norm should they drop by. Would you like it black as always?”

 

Belial does not answer, rather watches the movements of the other in an almost dedicated trance before breaking off to a lazy smile, “You know me so well, don’t you, Lucifer?”. The ivory haired man does not miss the implication of the word ‘know’ and it only makes the blue-eyed male chuckle,

 

“That would be the biggest lie of history, Belial. I believe I don’t know you at all”

 

Another claim to deny perfection…ah, then, what makes them stay? Belial’s shoulders shake, a thoroughly humored, loud laughter erupting from his lips, “Astrals, you’re so perfect aren’t you, Cifer?”

 

Lucifer hands him the cup of coffee mentioned, a frown upon his countenance, “Haven’t we talked about this? I do believe this should be the third time that I should refute your claims; I am not perfect”

 

Laughter continues, only calming a little to have a sip of the bitter drink prepared for him, “Oh but you are~ And you’re perfectly right…you don’t know me at all, do you, Lucifer?”

 

Calmly, Lucifer takes a seat opposite to where the Fallen Primarch decided to settle himself, ruby eyes watching every immaculate movement, every mellifluous countenance and Belial yearns to crush it…like those flowers in the field. When Lucifer opens his lips to answer, Belial is once more shaken…like those days upon which such perfect lips were something he thought high above everything,

 

“I don’t…but at the current situation, I do believe that the present matters more, don’t you agree?”

 

Spoken like a hedonist, but really Lucifer was anything but. The laughter’s strength returns in full and Belial merely looks back with morbid fondness from behind his coffee cup, perhaps…

 

…perhaps, back then. If there was time…if there was even the sliver or hairsbreadth of thought that they could have been on the same side before,

 

…perhaps that distraught face could have been something he learned to fall in love with after all. He sips his coffee in leisure, and Lucifer looks on with kind eyes and he knows it wouldn’t be the last of their attempts to label the complexities between them.


	8. Spring Eight : Greenhouse Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living a quaint life demands quite a lot of work and patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo~ I am back with another BeliFer fluff that you never need *shot* 
> 
> Yes, yes, I am still neck deep but the past days have been hard for some personal reasons but ack!
> 
> I managed to cough this out as the Seraphic Raids and the Alter Skin is among us in the game~! Have you seen the Belial hints? ACK. I'm nowhere near completing one but hecc, I'll still grind for it. Yay~!
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this one!  
> Thanks again for sticking around!~

Lucifer supposes that if there was anything that he and Belial did share as a trait…despite the fact that they were indeed each other’s foils and opposites…, it is the fact that they were both _patient_. The virtue was something ingrained to him, and indeed during his times as the carrier of those glorious six wings, the virtue was something he needed to exercise a lot seeing as a lot of his brethren rely upon him for the perfect decision.

 

Belial, however…most would doubt he had the virtue, but it seems that people at times forget the fact that he can be quite the patient man when he wanted to…albeit he will need a lot of things to do in order to kill time in the waiting moments. Lucifer is not ignorant to the fact that this was the man who orchestrated a plan worth 2 millenia in waiting, after all. Truly though, Lucifer can almost humorlessly imagine the complaints and whining that Belial did to whomever would listen; perhaps their Maker or the other accomplice they had during those days.

 

A thoughtful stare, and then a heaving sigh as Lucifer shakes the memories long past.

 

And so, here they were once again in the gardens. Seeing as they have harvested most of their quotas during the recent days, the smaller man deemed it time to finally plant some crops to cultivate for the season. Broccoli sprouts, Carrot tops, assorted of Lettuce seeds and many other variants of Spring Crops are currently being carried by the two to the green house. Lucifer had been explaining what they would do for the said day and as he expected, Belial complained,

 

“Eh~? A whole day, almost? We’ll be out of juice by then, don’t you think? No time for the good stuff at all”, there was a certain grunt at the other’s voice, seeing as he was carrying the heavier load of the two. After all, his body is far stronger than what he has right now and truly, Lucifer appreciates the small sentiment.

 

Lucifer smiled, “I can take over the work if you wish, you can rest at the hut. I will be with you when I am finished”

 

“Nope, that’s far more boring, Cifer. If anything, I think you’re trying to get rid of me~”, Belial grinned patronizingly to which Lucifer answered with a chuckle,

 

“Whoever shall know? Perhaps I might be trying to be rid of you”

 

“Rude.”

 

“No, just honest”

 

Despite the nature of the banter, they nonetheless proceeded with their work for the day. Handing Belial a pair of gloves, the Fallen Primal took a hold of it as though it was an offending garment but nonetheless obliged with wearing it. A few seconds later, the taller Primal finally had enough of the unbearable, sweltering heat of the sun and proceeded to remove his upper garb, the feather boa following after grudgingly. Like this, Lucifer remembers the Primal that had grown up by his side and the thought gives him a peaceful smile.

 

“Alright, let’s get down and dirty!~”

 

And dirty they did get for the whole day, as they began the process of planting the seedlings and crops in their hands with scrupulous patience…even Belial seemed to be quite into the work as he took note of the different intricacies in which each crop was to be planted. Lucifer would occasionally turn his glance to the other and it wasn’t much later on as they were huddled together deep in work that the Fallen Primal spoke once more,

 

“You know, if you want me that badly…all you have to do is ask~”

 

“No…no…, I was simply—”

 

“Thinking of something, yeahp. I get it. You have the Cilius frown lines, of course I would know~ Spit it out, Cifer”

 

Lucifer smiled wryly at the wordings, “I merely wonder what makes you stay upon the company of the Grandcypher…they seem to be quite the good fellows to truly rouse your interest”

 

“Oh, what’s this? Jealous already of whom I’m getting involved with?”

 

“Mere curiosity, Belial”, Lucifer smirked back to which Belial snickered in return.

 

Blood red eyes shone in dark intent, one that was actually so familiar upon those eyes that Lucifer cannot even find it in him to be afraid; these are the eyes he truly knows that is the man named Belial. His true self; not really quite sure what to feel about it, the snow haired man waits for the other’s answer whilst immersing his hands into continuing their task,

 

“You could say I’m…anticipating a certain spark~ You know, the Singularity is quite the morsel. Just a little push and they could be the most delicious thing around”, licking his lips, Belial remembers the first time he contacted the other with the intention of giving the Scythe, “No evil plans whatsoever, I’m just so, so, so~ curious on how far the little snack cake will go…they’re full of potential, after all”

 

Lucifer hummed in thought, almost in agreement with the other’s thoughts. Indeed, the first time that he has lain eyes upon the Singularity, they shone with nothing but potential; a fate so heavy and yet so free from the clutches of predestination…the most unpredictable and powerful factor that it literally shook the skies, just moments before during the great Cataclysm and the Grand Finale. However, seeing as Belial himself had taken interest on the Captain…

 

…ah, of course. One could only surmise that said…trials are without the boundaries of morality whatsoever. He silently prays to the Creator that this will be another trial that they brave, not really knowing how to admonish the man beside him. He was powerless after all. Thoughts were halted when a gloved hand takes a hold of his chin, his words stopped with the melding of his tongue with another as Belial presses a deep kiss upon the other in his distractions.

 

“You’re definitely jealous~”, Belial murmured against the other’s lips, a self-satisfied smile well placed. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed,

 

“Belial. Whatever it is you plan…at least consider not to go overboard”

 

“Rela~x. Now you’re being your boring, perfect little self again”

 

Crystalline blue eyes narrowed further, arctic gaze taking a hold of them as Lucifer warned the other off in silence. As always it served no purpose to deter the other, merely making the other plant another kiss on his lips,

 

“I take that back~ You’re nowhere near boring glaring so hotly at me like that. More, Cifer~ Come on, show me everything you hid all those years ago”

 

Lucifer sighed at the other, pressing a finger on the other’s lips, “Mm…perhaps. But only if you’ll be good company”

 

Belial’s laughter was almost innocent, childish…and he shook his head, “I can’t really deny you if you’re so hot ordering me around like that, you know~ I’ll be your good boy, Cifer…so until then…let’s have a lot of fun together, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once more dedicate this story to Rhaa and Alkie.
> 
> Thanks for being the Cilius and Cifer to my Cio!~


End file.
